Because of Mello
by Esareh
Summary: They loved each other because they loved Mello. And Mello could only love himself. One-shot Matt/Oc. One-sided Matt/Mello and Mello/OC. Drabble. Rated for limeyness.


**Author's Note: I own this Author's Note, and I own Reve, but I, sadly, don't own Death Note. **

**Oh, and to eliminate any confusion, it's pronounced Reeve, not Ree-vee. **

**I've never written a lime before. Damn Death Note and it's damn... men. Making me try new things and what not.**

**

* * *

**"Quit." he snapped, the cigarette dangling precariously from his lips as he spoke. His eyes never left the GameBoy in his hands, but she knew that he was glaring daggers at his screen through his orange-tinted goggles. The couch creaked beneath him as he attempted to shift away from her, but the reclining position he lay in prevented him from putting any distance between them.

"Make me." she sang, once again snapping the strap by which his goggles were attached to his face.

Matt's eyes narrowed as he turned, using one hand to rip the goggles free and throw them across the room. He pulled the cigarette from between his lips and smashed it into an ashtray on the side table. "Immature." he growled, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and dragging her down on top of him. He kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue into her mouth and fisting a hand in her hair before she could even register what was going on. The bitter taste of cigarettes burned into her mouth, sweetened by the taste of him.

* * *

_They had been hauled up in Mello's headquarters for hours, awaiting his return and the orders that were sure to come with him. They'd do anything for Mello. They'd already followed him to the ends of the earth._

_

* * *

_

"Reve." Matt hissed, daring to breathe in between his onslaught of kisses.

"Shut up." Reve closed the distance between them and forced their lips together again, wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her body more closely to his. Matt moaned into her mouth and plunged his hands under her shirt, lightly tracing filigree over her ribs with his fingers.

* * *

_Reve had loved Mello almost from the start. He had been her protector and, most importantly, her best friend in those few brief years they were together at Wammy's. Until Mello changed. Until Mello had left. She had followed him, pathetic as she was. Oh, it hadn't been easy. Mello all but disappeared off of the face of the planet. It strained her investigative skills almost to their breaking point, but she had, at last, found him. Even at arms-length, having him was better than not having him._

_

* * *

_

Matt took hold of Reve's shirt, ripping it over her head and tossing it aside like garbage as he assaulted her newly exposed flesh with his fingertips. Reve buried her face in his neck, running her teeth across the sensitive area where his throat joined his shoulders. She suddenly felt at a disadvantage, being slightly less clothed than he was in that moment. She pushed his vest off of his shoulders, snarling in frustration when she was unable to remove it completely due to his position on the couch. Matt sat up, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss (those were rare) as he shrugged his vest off the rest of the way and pushed it to the floor. He tugged his shirt off quickly, tossing it vaguely to his left as he resumed his treatment.

Reve skittered her fingernails over Matt's bare chest, kissing over his heart, biting into his shoulder with her abnormally (Matt thought) sharp teeth. Matt growled and pushed his lips against her throat, teasing with his mouth, marking her.

Abruptly, he rolled them off of the couch, turning himself so that he landed on top of her. Neither noticed the impact.

* * *

_Matt wasn't sure when he had started loving Mello. Only that it was strange. He dared to suppose that it was only natural. It was, after all, impossible to spend so much time with someone and not develop some kind of attachment. But, and Matt knew it, that it was more than an attachment. At least on his end._

_When Mello left, Matt had, fleetingly, though that it was maybe better that way. When Reve left (Matt hadn't been as close to her as Mello had, and so it took him awhile to notice) Matt knew exactly what she planned on doing._

_While Reve tracked Mello, Matt tracked her. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed Mello._

_

* * *

_

Matt trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down Reve's stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel as he passed it. Reve clawed at his back, her skin set to flame wherever he touched it. He worked his way back up to her mouth and bit her lip, rolling it between his teeth. Reve pushed his head down and kissed him briefly, toying with the fly of his pants and using her foot to slowly slide them off of his legs. Matt groaned into her mouth, pressing himself more tightly against her, which only succeeded in preventing her from removing the offending garment completely. Matt kicked his legs, making quick work of them. He shivered when the rough denim of her jeans made contact with his bare legs.

Without preamble, Matt roughly shoved her jeans down over her hips, pushing himself back into a kneeling position between her legs and grabbing the hem on either side before yanking them off in a single, swift motion. He kissed up her leg from her ankle, dragging teeth and tongue over the curve of her calf, nuzzling his nose in the warm bend of her knee, tracing fingertips over her thighs.

"Matt." She hissed through clenched teeth, wanting to feel the weight of him pressed against her again. "Matt." She said again, shifting beneath him, wiggling down so that she could lean up and kiss him.

Above them, Matt's GameBoy, forgotten on the couch, beeped and died.

"Reve."

* * *

_It was because they loved Mello that they loved each other. Because Mello could only love himself._


End file.
